


A Certain Affinity for Spiders

by sapphicwonder



Series: Mercymaker One-Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oh you know, One Shot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Widowmercy - Freeform, love my gals, mercymaker, your casual post fall mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonder/pseuds/sapphicwonder
Summary: I have.. no idea what this is. A dumb idea based vaguely on game interactions while I procrastinate writing my other Mercymaker stuff. I have other one-shots I want to do, but I warn you.. they're angsty.





	A Certain Affinity for Spiders

_Heroes Never Die!_

Her phrase rang out through the battlefield, her fully charged Valkyrie suit and Caduceus staff confidently flying her about her comrades, distributing topical nanobots to heal their wounds and a little nerve shocker to put an umph in their step.

Suddenly she was on the ground, having been pulled straight from the air with a scream as her stomach dropped. A familiar gun sound cracked through the air and she was released, her heart pounding. Mercy looked to her right to see Widowmaker, an addition to their mission, looking at her with an odd look. The moment passed as she grappled into the air to take a shot, successfully keeping another enemy from harming her. She activated her suit and flew up to Widowmaker, cautiously, like she was approaching a stray cat. Widowmaker eyed her, but said nothing.

 _“Quoi?!”_ Widowmaker stumbled backwards, the Widow's Kiss on the ground, shot out of her hand. Literally, as a bullet graze wound was shown on her wrist.

“Let me see it,” Mercy says in a bout of confidence, striding over with her staff. After healing her wrist, Widowmaker smirks, but says nothing. The medic applies her nerve boost, and Widow hums her approval, her already improved sight and senses going up just that much in every shot. Providing the aid the rest of the team needed to enter.

“Hm, Mercy. You must _really_ like me.” Widowmaker smiled wide before grappling away, leaving a speechless Angela Ziegler in her wake.


End file.
